


The Upside of Hoodies

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Lee!Patton, Ler!Virgil, M/M, ler!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil proves to Roman the upside of hoodies, especially when they're trapping the most adorable of people...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Upside of Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I came out with a Sanders Sides tickle fic...I hope you like it!

Roman never understood it. He has never understood Virgil's obsession with hoodies. Why does he like them so much? What's so appealing about a saggy, heavy hoodie? Roman, who was a prince inside and out, understood that looks are very important. And after a long time of wearing his good looking clothing, he got used to the fabric! He considered the fabric comfortable, and snug! What would be so comfortable about a heavy, dark, winter-type sweater? 

Roman and Patton were sitting in the living room. Patton was watching YouTube on his phone, and Roman was reading a romantic novel. Roman had gotten partway through his book, when he got interrupted by a body flopping onto the couch across from him. Looking up from his book, Roman found out who it was: It was Virgil. He was coming out to listen to some music. Roman could tell this, because Virgil was wearing his headphones on his head. He observed Virgil in his hoodie. His hand sewn, edgy-looking hoodie. His hefty, over sized hoodie. Now he was REALLY curious. 

"Hey Virgil?" Roman called. 

Roman watched as Virgil opened his phone, paused his music, and took off his headphones. "What?" Virgil replied. 

"Why do you wear such a heavy hoodie all the time? Don't you get hot?" Roman asked. 

Virgil sighed. not this question again. "For the hundredth time already: I wear hoodies because they're comfortable." Virgil replied, attempting to be patient with the nitwit across from him. 

"But-...How do you find a gigantic hoodie so comfortable?!" Roman asked, still completely confused. 

"The some reason why you wear a fashionable costume everywhere: it's comfortable for you. You find bright, fitted costumes to be comfortable. Why?" Virgil asked, redirecting the question back to him. 

"u-uh...Be...cause the fabric is breathable! it keeps me cool. And, it's fashionable! Unlike your choice of clothing." Roman replied dramatically. Virgil put on a face that clearly read: 'rude much?'. 

"There's your answer. You find breathable, fashionable clothing to be comfortable. That's your choice. And I find emo-inspired, heavy clothing to be comfortable. That's my choice. Respect my choice of clothes, and I'll respect yours." Virgil explained further, before going back to his music. 

Roman kept his book down and took a few minutes of his time to process what he just heard. He understood a little bit of it, and yet: he didn't understand. So, he decided to interrupt one more time. 

"Hey Virgil?" Roman called. Virgil took off his headphones immediately this time. 

"Yes?" Virgil replied. 

"What are the upsides of wearing a hoodie?" Roman asked. Virgil raised his eyebrows a bit. 

"Uh...that's a very generalized question...are you expecting me to tell you my favourite thing about hoodies? Or to count out all the good things about wearing a hoodie?" Virgil clarified. 

Roman smiled. "The former. What's your favourite thing about hoodies?" Roman replied, waiting for his. Virgil let a small smile show up on his lips. 

Hey Patton?" He called, getting his attention. "Come here, please." Virgil ordered. Without a second thought, Patton put down his phone and practically sprinted over to his strange son. "Wanna do the hoodie thing?" Virgil asked. 

Patton gasped, as stars basically showed up in his eyes. "YES! YES PLEASE!" Patton replied excitedly, before giggling as he placed his back against Virgil's chest. 

"My favourite thing about massive, heavy hoodies like this, is this:" Virgil said, before bringing his hoodie zipper in front of Patton, and zipping it up to trap Patton in. Now, Virgil and Patton were both in his hoodie, and Patton was being sandwiched by Virgil behind him, and the hoodie in front of him. Roman smiled. The sight in front of him was...kinda cute!

"Awww! You like giving people hugs with your hoodie!" Roman reacted. 

"That's not the only thing..." Virgil said with a smirk. He removed his right arm from one of his hoodie sleeves and dug his fingers into Patton's sides. Patton let out a squeal of surprise. "I also get to tickle my victims." Virgil added as he continued to tickle Patton. 

"Ooooh...I guess that IS an upside to hoodies!" Roman reacted with a smirk of his own. 

"AAH! EEEEK! Virgihihihihil!" Patton squealed and giggled. 

"Whaaaat?" Virgil replied. 

"Nahahahat nohohohow!" Patton giggled. 

"Hey, Roman was the one who had to ask! Blame him." Virgil argued as he squeezed Patton's tummy. 

"That's true. Besides, now is the perfect time for this!" Roman added. 

"ROHOHOMAN! SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!" Patton shouted at him. 

"NO WAY! I'm not gonna shut up! And you know why?" Roman replied. Patton didn't reply to his question, and only continued to giggle and laugh. 

"Why is that Roman?" Virgil asked instead. 

Roman let a toothy grin grow onto his face. "Because you like it!" Roman replied. 

Virgil jumped at the sudden statement. 

"...What did you say?" Virgil asked. 

Roman walked up to Virgil and Patton, and poked Patton's belly through the hoodie. 

"Rohoho! AAH! GAHAhaha! EEEP! NAHAT thehehere! Rohoho-MAHAHAN!" Patton reacted. Every single poke that hit Patton, would cause Patton's voice to bounce up and down. 

"I said...Patton likes being tickled." Roman admitted, before digging his hand into Patton's right side. 

"Really?" Virgil clarified. 

"Yyyyup!" Roman replied confidentially. 

"YOHOHOU PROHOHOMIHISED!" Patton argued through his laughter. And, Patton was right! He did promise to keep that a secret. 

"And keep that from a close friend of yours? No way!" Roman defended. "In my defense, I thought you would've told him by now!" Roman added. 

"Ya...that's true. We've gotten pretty close...why did I have to find out about this from Roman?" Virgil asked. 

Roman removed his hand so that Patton could talk. Patton took in a few breaths, before speaking up. "B-Because...I was embarrassed about it...I thought you would think I'm weird..." Patton confessed. 

Virgil's face softened up a little bit. "I don't think it's weird." Virgil confessed. Patton slowly looked up at his strange son. "I actually think it's cute, and...a trait that suits you perfectly." Virgil explained. 

Patton let a small smile creep onto his lips. "...really?" Patton asked, growing shy from the reaction he got from Virgil. 

Virgil smiled and nodded. Then, he slipped his arm out of his other sleeve, and tickled Patton with his other hand as well. "And, It's super fun to tickle you." Virgil confessed. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NUUUUHUHUHUHUHU!" Patton squealed, his voice accidentally turning babyish. 

"Coochy-coochy coo! Coochy coochy coochy coochy coo!" Virgil cooed. Patton wriggled back and forth in the hoodie cage, as he laughed helplessly. 

Meanwhile, Roman had decided to create a red feather with his magic, and used it to tickle Patton's ears. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ROHOHOMAHAHAN! NOHOHOHO EHEHEHEHEARS! EEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Patton squealed frantically. 

"But your ears are so ticklish! It's adorable!" Roman argued, moving the feather to the other ear. Patton started shaking his head and rubbing his head against his shoulder, to prevent the feather from getting to them. But, every time Patton would cover one ear, the other ear would be completely exposed to the world! So, Roman would switch from one ear to the other, when the previous ear became unavailable. Roman continued this pattern, causing Patton's giggling to become super high pitched compared to his belly tickles. 

"Are you ready Patton? Virgil asked. 

Patton gulped. "FOHOHOR WHAHAHAT?" Patton asked through his laughter

"For...the spiders?" Virgil asked with an evil little smirk on his face. Patton's eyes widened. He knew what that meant...

"Spiders? What spiders?" Roman asked. 

"These spiders." Virgil replied, before clawing his hands. 

Suddenly, Patton could feel skittering spider-like fingers crawling all over his belly and sides. Patton's laughter turned to cackles as he wriggled everywhere he could. Fortunately for Patton, there weren't really spiders on him. It was just Virgil's fingers crawling around similarly to how spiders move. But, that didn't change how ticklish it felt. 

"NOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIT'S TOOOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!" Patton begged through his laughter. 

"Aww, come on! Can't you handle a couple spiders crawling on you?" Virgil teased. 

"WEHEHELL YEHEHEHEHESS, BUHUHUT-" 

"Then just laugh it out and enjoy it!" Virgil guided the adorable lee. Virgil continued doing the spider fingers, while Roman moved his feather down lower, to flutter it on his neck. Patton was resting his head against Virgil's shoulder, laughing happily and scrunching up his shoulders a little bit. He looked like he was having fun! 

"Okay Roman. Let's give him a break." Virgil suggested. Roman nodded and removed his feather. "Now Patton: I want you to slip your hands into my coat sleeves." Virgil ordered. 

"Okay!" Patton agreed and slipped his arms into Virgil's sleeves. 

"Now Roman: Lift his arms up." Virgil ordered. 

Roman smirked. "Oooooh! I like where this is going!" Roman commented eagerly as he grabbed Patton's wrists and lifted them above his head. 

"Wait, what? Roman! Let my arms go! AAAAH! VIHIHIRGIHIL!" Patton begged, before bursting into even more laughter. 

"Oh no! the spiders are back! And boooy are they curious!" Virgil teased as he resumed the spider fingers once again. Virgil started lifting his wriggling fingers up a little bit. "Oh my! The spiders have found your ribs! I wonder if they know how to count?" Virgil teased. 

"WAHAHAHAIT! DOHOHOHON'T COHOHOHOUNT!" Patton begged. 

"Hey! I can't control these spiders. If the spiders start counting, then...well, I guess you're screwed." Virgil teased evilly. But, despite what his teases said, the spider fingers didn't start counting the ribs. Instead, Virgil's fingers had started crawling up and down, up and down, up and down his ribs. "Well, I guess I was wrong. The spiders don't count. But, they DO know how to play piano!" Virgil declared. 

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patton laughed hysterically. Virgil had started pretending to play piano chords on Patton's ribs. 

"You know, I gotta give it to 'em! Those spiders are REALLY GOOD!" Roman teased along with him. Virgil smirked along with him. 

"I agree! I would never be able to play such complicated chords." Virgil teased ironically, as he played the very chords with his own fingers. Patton's face was growing more and more red by the minute! 

Of course, Roman couldn't help but comment on this. "Oooh! Patton's blushing! Are you impressed by these spiders' piano playing?" Roman asked. 

"YEHEHEHEHESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patton replied through his laughter. 

"If you were judging these spiders', what mark would you give their piano piece?" Patton asked. 

"HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA HUHUHUNDREHEHED PEHEHERCENT!" Patton replied. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you. What was their mark?" Virgil clarified, before shoving his spider fingers into his armpits. 

"AAAAAAH! GAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA HUHUNDRED PEHEHERCEHENT! AHAHAHAHA HUNDRED PERCEHEHENT!" Patton replied frantically, as clear as he could through his laughter. 

"Awww! That's a really good mark! What do you have to say about that, spiders?" Roman cooed happily. 

Virgil's smirk grew even bigger, before removing his fingers from the armpits and digging them into Patton's hips. 

Patton had let out a long titter, before falling into silent laughter. 

"Well, I guess that answer's THAT question!" Roman concluded. It was then that Virgil decided: it's time to stop. Virgil removed his hands and nodded at Roman to let his hands go. Understanding this, Roman did as he was 'told' before unzipping the hoodie's zipper. 

Virgil had grabbed Patton under the arms, and was holding onto him in case his knees buckled. Sure enough, Patton's knees did buckle. So, it was a good thing Virgil was there to catch him. 

"You okay, Patton?" Virgil asked. Patton was breathing deeply, and letting out leftover giggles. 

"Thahahahat wahahahas ahahamazihihing..." Patton replied. Virgil and Roman just chuckled at this reaction. 

"Now do you get why I like hoodies so much?" Virgil asked. 

"Ya...I do. But, I'm gonna let you enjoy that luxury. After all..." Roman said, drifting off to create another feather. "...I have magic." Roman finished, showing off the red feathers he had created. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "...Show off..." Virgil mumbled out loud.


End file.
